Helen Cutter
Helen Cutter, Nick Cutter's wife, is one of Primeval's greatest mysteries. Nick Cutter’s eight year search for his missing wife had offered no answers to her disappearance; yet the moment he was confronted with the anomalies, the spectre of Helen returned to haunt him. Series 1 It turns out that Helen is no victim; in fact she’s very much in control. Fiercely competitive and resolutely independent, she’s not someone to mess with. She knows more about the anomalies than she’s prepared to reveal to Nick and appears to have knowledge of most of the threats facing him and his team. (Series 1) Series 2 Helen Cutter makes a reappearance where she is injured by a Pteranodon after stealing an egg. She seeks out Stephen for unknown reasons. (Episode 2.2) It is later revealed that she has hired Oliver Leek to do an as of yet unknown mission for her, something to do with watching the team and possibly getting to the anomalies first. (Series 2) She revealed her and Oliver's plans when Cutter and his team were captured, giant cages containing all the creatures that had traveled through the anomalies. (Episode 2.6) Series 3 Helen stole the artefact from the bag of one of Christine Johnson's troops. Helen was also seen sneaking into Cutter's house and taking one of his hairs and taking a swab out of one of his glasses with water in it. (Episode 3.2) Helen used Cleaner's and a clone of Nick Cutter to take over the Anomaly Research Centre where she tried to identify the artifact she found. She then had a clone of Nick Cutter detonate a bomb inside. She was saved from the burning building by Nick Cutter before she shot and killed him. (Episode 3.3) It is revealed that Helen owns a device to open and close temporary anomalies, which she used in her disguise as Eve (Episode 3.9) She uses technology from the future to help her expeditions. Helen must have discovered cloning technology, photographic masks and anomaly machines in the future. This is how she navigates her way through the 'earthquakes in time'. After seeing the devastated future first-hand, she heads back through the anomaly network to the present, where she hopes to change time itself. By murdering {Nick Cutter}, Helen hoped to prevent the rise of the creatures that would one day ravage the Earth, i.e., the Future Predators and the Megopteran. (Episode 3.3) When she returned to the future, she found that nothing had changed, and then realised it all began with one power hungry little civil servant, Christine Johnson. By throwing her through an anomaly into her own future, she decides that the only way to stop the destruction of life on Earth is that humans cease to evolve. She returns to the future disguised as a woman called Eve and is caught by Johnson's men. (Episode 3.8) Danny Quinn helps her escape and she uses her anomaly-opening device to get rid of an angry Embolotherium. She returns to the ARC and reveals herself as Helen, before killing Johnson and escaping to the time of Australopithecus. (Episode 3.9) She posions a group of early Hominids, before encountering Danny Quinn. A Deinonychus pounces on her and she falls to her death. (Episode 3.10) Primeval Evolved Helen appears in this online adventure in her Eve disguise. She gives the player various missions through time. She tells you not to tell the others about her, this literally makes you another one of Helen Cutter's spies without you knowing it. But, If you complete her missions, you get a chance to win Nick's jacket. Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Helen Cutter Helen Cutter2.jpg helen.jpg Cutter, Helen Ambrose, Helen Cutter, Helen Cutter Helen Cutter, Helen Cutter, Helen